Psy ai ai Español
by Majin Lu
Summary: Ash Ketchum y Psyduck tienen mas cosas en comum... AaML


_Yo escribí este fanfic en mi lengua materna, el portugués.  
__Muchas gracias a FoxMcCloude por su traducción en Inglés y Español.  
__Él es un gran amigo._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no me pertenece._

**Psy ai ai**

Era un bello día soleado en Pueblo Paleta, ciudad natal del renombrado Maestro Pokémon, Ash Ketchum.

Ash se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, más concretamente, en la Escuela de Iniciación Infantil de Paleta. El local donde se encontraba era bastante pequeño, como máximo, unos treinta niños, que se amontonaban, alegres, para estar lo más cerca posible del joven maestro. Las niñas, que rondaban las edades de 5 a 9 años, se fascinaban con el atractivo del muchacho. Ash, ahora con unos 20 años de edad, era alto, 1,82 m, con la tez morena ligeramente bronceada, unos lindos ojos castaños y una cabellera negra rebelde. Rostro sereno, que era muy sexy, aunque preservaba algunos de sus rasgos de la infancia. Vestía una camiseta negra y jeans claros algo rasgados, y unos tenis negros. Su gorra ya no estaba más en su cabeza, ya que perdería la cuenta de cuantas gorras habría regalado a sus muchos fans. Ya los niños también estaban fascinados con Ash, más no por su atractivo, sino porque lo veían como un ejemplo, pues querían, algún día, ser Maestros Pokémon como él.

Ash estudió en esa misma escuela antes de comenzar su viaje Pokémon. Al final, a partir de los diez anos, ya no tendría que asistir a esa escuela. Pero eso no significaba que hubiera estudiado, todo lo contrario. Debido al hecho de que muchos niños comenzaran sus viajes Pokémon a la edad de diez, sus estudios eran muy reforzados y rígidos, en cierto modo. Pero en cuanto a que Ash fuese un buen alumno, eso ya es otra historia...

Pikachu estaba en su hombro observando a los niños. Decidió que no quería evolucionar en un Raichu y Ash, queriendo la felicidad y el bienestar de su amigo, respetó su decisión.

Una de las niñas, una pequeña rubia de, aparentemente, seis años de edad, saltó frente al joven maestro.

- ¡Señor Ash! ¡Quiero un Pokémon de fuego!

- Y yo quiero uno pis-pis.. p-pis – tartamudeaba un niño moreno.

- ¿Psíquico? – preguntó Ash con una sonrisa ingenua.

- ¡Sí, lo que usted dijo! – confirmó el niño, visiblemente, emocionado.

- Bueno niños, aquí traje varias Pokébolas conmigo. Pero para que no haya peleas, creo que es mejor que cada quien elija una y veremos que les toca al abrirlas.

Con eso, hubo gritos de aprobación como "¡Sí!", "¡Eso!" y otros de insatisfacción "¡Qué rayos!", "¡Ah!", pero al final, todos parecían satisfechos. Los niños comenzaron a tomar las Pokébolas y a liberar a los Pokémons en su interior. Más gritos de decepción y aprobación, sonidos de Pokémons y, al final, todos parecían contentos. Ash solo observaba feliz toda aquella escena.

Un rato después, una señora de mediana edad se aproximó a _Ketchum_:

- De nuevo muchas gracias, Señor Ketchum, por aceptar nuestra invitación para ver a nuestros alumnos.

- El placer es todo mía, Señora Mia. Y solo llámeme Ash, por favor.

- Sí, Ash. – Ella sonrió y continuó. - Debo confesar que pensé que sería imposible que vinieras hoy a jugar con los niños por tu apretada agenda, y después de saber que tus Pokémons estarían siendo vacunados por el Profesor Oak. Más, por lo visto, con toda certeza están todos aquí hoy.

- Hum, la verdad – Ash hizo una mueca, atrayendo más la atención de la mujer. – Sin contar a Pikachu, esos Pokémons no son míos.

- ¿Cómo? – Se sorprendió la mujer.

- Bueno... – Intentó explicarse él. – Primero, le aclaro que no son salvajes, así que sus alumnos están seguros – Luego suspira. – Como usted ya sabe, mis Pokémons están en período de vacunación y coincidió con la fecha de mi visita, es decir, hoy. Pero me imaginé que los niños se decepcionarían si cancelaba este encuentro, le pedí a mis amigos más cercanos que me prestaran algunos de su pokémons.

- Entiendo. Seguro que tienes muy buenos amigos. Dales las gracias por mí.

- La verdad, podrá agradecérselos personalmente. Algunos vendrán por acá más tarde.

- Que bien. – Sonrió y miró hacia donde se hacía el relajo. – Pero con tu permiso, iré a ver como está el almuerzo de los niños.

En ese momento el estómago de Ash rugió.

- Y también el tuyo. – Completó sonriendo. Ash quedó medio avergonzado mientras ella se iba.

En ese momento, Ash notó que un grupo de niños, ocho en total, estaban aglomerados alrededor de algo. Curioso, se aproximó al grupo. Un grito de frustración y odio, aparentemente de un niño, y Ash notó que los niños rodeaban a un Psyduck y a un niño rubio de ojos castaños, con aparentemente, unos 9 años de edad.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí, niños? – preguntó Ash, curioso.

- ¡Humph! – El niño rubio bufó y volteó la cara. – ¡Lo que ocurre es que el Pokémon que me tocó es un INÚTIL!! – Se exaltó señalando a Psyduck.

¡Sí, **ESE** Psyduck! Amarillo, las manos en la cabeza y con cara de bobo.

- ¿Psy? ¿Ai, ai duck?

- ¿Huh? – Ash quedó con cara de 'no-entendí'. En este momento, Pikachu se aproximó al grupo, poniéndose lado a lado con Psyduck.

- ¡Yo quería a Pikachu! – Volvió a gritar el niño, apuntando al Pokémon roedor amarillo. Los otros niños apenas observaban curiosos la escena. – ¡No puedo creer que me tocara un Psyduck con cara de bobo como ese! – Bufó. – ¡Y no puedo creer que un Maestro Pokémon como usted tenga un Pokémon como ese! – Terminó muy frustrado.

En ese momento, las miradas de los niños voltearon hacia Ash. Este, viendo que esperaban una respuesta, se hincó, poniéndose cara a cara con el niño.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Matt.

- Muy bien, Matt – dijo Ash calmamente – Este Pokémon no es mío. La verdad, todos esos Pokémon que están aquí, sin contar a Pikachu, ninguno de ellos son míos. Pero – Ahora se puso serio. – Sea como sea. Les pertenecen a amigos muy especiales – Suavizó su expresión nuevamente. – Y todos los Pokémons son especiales, no son inútiles, aun cuando, inicialmente, parezca que lo son.

- Pero este Psyduck es extraño. – dijo una niñita de pelo verde. – Mi primo tiene un Psyduck y no se ve tan bobo como ese... – Y señaló al pobre pato amarillo.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Ash y de Pikachu. Y el distraído Psyduck, apenas miró a Ash, viró la cabeza al lado derecho y soltó un "¿_Psy_?".

- Bien, vamos a decir que este Psyduck es bastante especial... – respondió con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

Todos los niños volvieron a ver a Psyduck nuevamente. ¿Especial? Voltearon, giraron la cabeza hacia la derecha, y miraron más fijamente. Después de un minuto, Matt gritó:

- ¡¡Póngase serio!! No es nada especial. ¡¡Es un bobo, inútil y feo!!

Los demás niños asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo. Ash y Pikachu apenas suspiraron. Psyduck no hizo nada.

- Y ya que este Pokémon no es suyo, ¿entonces de quién es? – preguntó Matt.

La atención de los chiquillos volvió hacia Ash nuevamente. Este suspiró una vez más y esbozó una leve sonrisa al recordar a la dueña del causante de tanta discordia.

- Misty Waterflower.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Matt sorprendido – '¿Me está tomando el pelo? ¿Misty Waterflower, la flor más bella de Kanto, la Sirena de Cerulean y Miembro de la Elite Cuatro de la región? – La expresión del niño cambió radicalmente, similar a lo que acontecía cuando Brock se encontraba con una chica nueva en los tantos viajes que Ash hiciera con él.

- S-sí. – respondió Ash sorprendido de la reacción del pequeño.

- ¡Amo a este Psyduck! ¡Me parece tan fuerte, bonito y listo! – Matt abrazó a Psyduck e hizo que soltara un "Duck!" al sentirse prensado contra el cuerpo del niño.

Ash solo observaba la escena sorprendido y balbuceó: - P-pero...

- Ni se moleste... – dijo un niño de pelo castaño – Matt es un super fan de Misty. ¿Pero quién no lo es? – El niño tenía corazoncitos en los ojos. Las niñas apenas hicieron una mueca de disgusto por la reacción de los dos niños.

- ¡Gran cosa! – dijo una niña. – ¡Para mí este Psyduck sigue teniendo cara de bobo! – Bufó y cruzó los brazos. – Y la Misty tampoco es tan bonita, ¿verdad Ash?

La pregunta realmente tomó a Ash por sorpresa. No sabía por qué, pero no era capaz de responder una pregunta tan simple como esa. Despues de todo, Misty era... Misty, ¿cierto?. ¿O sería algo más? El hecho es que: solo se quedó estático y pensativo.

La niña, al no recibir respuesta, estaba a punto de llamar la atención de Ash, cuando Psyduck se liberó del abrazo de Matt, pasó junto a ella, resbalándose ahí mismo, y se aproximó al maestro, llamando la atención de todos hacia la escena.

- ¡Psy! – El Pokémon rió con complicidad, con los ojos curvados, y le dio una zancadilla en la pierna a Ash, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

- ¿Cómo? - Ash preguntó sorprendido.

Los niños comenzaron a reír, hasta que uno comentó:

- Se quedó ahí parado, con cara de bobo igual que Psyduck.

- ¡Hey! – Ash hizo una mueca, y luego sonrió sin gracia. – Yo no tengo cara de bobo. Y mucho menos como Psyduck – dijo mirando al pato.

- ¡Hey Ash, imagínate si tú fueras Psyduck! – dijo una voz familiar a lo lejos.

Ash dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Brock, uno de sus mejores amigos.

- ¡Brock!

Brock era un renombrado criador Pokémon que residía en Pewter, la ciudad donde se encontraba su famoso Centro de Crianza Pokémon.

- Niños, este es mi amigo Brock. – dijo señalando a su amigo, que se aproximaba al grupo.

- Hola Señor Brock. – saludaron los niños alegremente.

- Hola. – responde él sonriendo. – Y entonces, ¿qué les está enseñando este _Ashduck_?

- Que este Psyduck bobo no es bobo – dijo la niña peliverde.

Brock no pudo contener la risa y comenzó a hablar.

- Hum, la verdad no es solo que ustedes piensen que este Psyduck tiene cara de bobo. Pero está claro que el Señor Maestro Pokémon aquí quiere defenderlo, porque a la final, los dos se parecen mucho.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Ash ya con un tic en la ceja derecha.

- No me mires así, fue la propia Misty la que habló. – dijo poniendo ambas manos en posición defensiva y, después, puso cara de pensativo – Hum, ¿cómo fue que lo dijo? – Pausa. - ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo!

Ash y los demás escuchaban a Brock curiosos. Brock continuó:

- ¡Ella dijo que tú y este Psyduck tienen más cosas en común de lo que te imaginas! – Brock sonrió y comenzó a levantar su dedo meñique. - Tienen cara de bobo...

- ¡Hey! – Ash protestó. Los niños se rieron con la escena.

- Son despistados... – levantó el dedo anular.

- ¡Humph! _"Misty me las vas a pagar..." –_ El joven maestro se cruzó de brazos.

- Viven dándole dolores del cabeza... - Dedo del medio.

"_Dolores de cabeza... sí claro." – _Ash giró los ojos.

- Y los encontró accidentalmente. - Terminó levantando el dedo índice.

Ash miró a Brock con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Hum, Brock. Te concedo que Misty me pescó y que atrapó a Psyduck por accidente. Pero yo no tengo cara de bobo ni tampoco soy un despistado, aunque Misty se la viva diciéndomelo todo el tiempo. "_Y también a Psyduck._" – Completó en sus pensamientos. – Y ni yo ni Psyduck le causamos dolores de cabeza a Misty, ¡ella es la que se estresa!

Brock y los niños observaban a Ash, que ahora tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro y continuó hablando:

- Y lo que es más, Misty habla mal y pelea con Psyduck, pero en el fondo ella lo ama. De la misma forma en que pelea conmigo y... – Y de repente, paró de hablar.

"_De la misma forma en que pelea conmigo y..."_

Ash sudó frío. Brock apenas sonrió con la reacción de su amigo. ¿Podría ser que...?

Silencio. Y algo a gran velocidad pasó entre ellos.

- ¡Hey, señor Brock! – dijo Matt jalando la chaqueta del criador. – ¿Adónde se fue el señor Ash con tanta prisa con Psyduck y Pikachu en sus brazos?

Brock apenas sonrió levantando, finalmente, el pulgar. Miró su mano, los cinco dedos abiertos. ¿Sería que habría descubierto la quinta semejanza? Tratándose de Ash Ketchum, todo era posible...

Una jovencita pelirroja con unos bellos ojos verde agua estaba regando las flores en el jardín de la Señora Ketchum. Ella y Brock estaban de visita y ya hacía una semana que se hospedaban en la casa de Ash. Se había ganado dos semanas de vacaciones, igual que Ash. La liga Pokémon pensó que los dos se merecían un descanso. Así, Ash los invitó a ella y a Brock para pasarse unos días en Pueblo Paleta, ya que era un lugar muy tranquilo y relajante.

Ella estaba sola en la residencia. La señora Ketchum se encontraba en el laboratorio del Profesor junto con Mr. Mime. Brock había salido para la escuela infantil hacía más de media hora para encontrarse con Ash y ella decidió ayudar un poco a la señora Ketchum a terminar con las labores en el jardín, ya que tuvo que salir para el laboratorio, urgentemente, al recibir una llamada del profesor. Iría a la escuela después de terminar de cuidar a las margaritas y tulipanes.

- ¡MISTY!

"¿_Huh, será que me tardé tanto que la visita a la escuela ya se acabó_? – pensó al darse cuenta que era Ash el que la llamaba.

Se sorprendió al ver al muchacho jadeando y con Psyduck bajo su brazo derecho y Pikachu bajo el izquierdo a pocos metros de ella.

- ¿Ash? ¿Qué pa...? -

Pero no pudo continuar al ver a Ash aproximándose hacia ella, después de dejar a los pokémons en el piso. La miró seriamente y señaló al pokémon pato.

Misty miró a Ash, pestañeó dos veces, y miró a Psyduck, sin entender lo que pasaba. Ash se aproximó más a la entrenadora y, con un rápido movimiento, la sujetó de la cintura inclinándola para atrás. Su cara se puso colorada y se puso tres veces más roja cuando el rostro del entrenador se aproximó hacia su oído.

- Un pajarito me contó que tú, señorita, piensas que me parezco a tu Psyduck... – Le susurró, su aliento hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera toda la espina. – Que tengo cara de bobo... – continuó susurrando mientras que la joven entrenadora apenas asintió levemente con la cabeza - ...que soy un despistado y que te causo muchos dolores de cabeza...

"_...Misty habla mal de mí y pelea conmigo..."_

Misty contuvo la respiración, muy sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando. Ash aún la sujetaba con firmeza y continuó susurrando:

- ... resumiendo, que soy un idiota... – Pausa. - ... ¿y sabes qué? Tienes razón... – Giró su rostro, poniendo sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de ella. - ... Admito que sí parezco un idiota. – Sintió su aliento fresco soplando sobre sus labios. – No, sí soy un idio…

No pudo completar su oración al sentir los labios de la joven entrenadora en los suyos. Un _beso_. Él comenzó a corresponder a su beso de forma cálida, estrechándola aún más. – Como si eso fuera posible – contra su cuerpo. Pikachu y Psyduck apenas observaban todo, sacados de onda.

Después de un tiempo, se separaron, jadeando, necesitaban aire, pero seguían abrazados.

- Entonces, ¿finalmente te diste cuenta que eres un idiota como mi Psyduck, señor Ketchum? – Misty preguntó de forma juguetona y, de cierta manera modo, sensual, sus labios aún seguían rojos por el beso.

"_De la misma forma en que pelea conmigo y..."_

- Sí, señorita Waterflower... – respondió Ash, dando vistazo rápido hacia el suelo, donde el causante de todo eso, Psyduck, y su Pikachu, se encontraban, ahora alegres, y luego volvió a encarar a la pelirroja con una sonrisa sexy - ... pero soy el idiota al que amas.

"_Pero en el fondo ella lo ama..."_

Misty sonrió y lo besó nuevamente, muy feliz. Al final, ser comparado con un Psyduck no era tan malo después de todo...

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN: **Gracias por leer. Y... yo amo psyduck *-* es mi pokemon favorito._


End file.
